


Remembrances of a Recovering Randy

by AHS



Series: Sick Randy [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale calls Randy again.  Part two of Sick Randy series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrances of a Recovering Randy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

 

"-guggh, bleaaahh, fucking SHIT!!!"

"…These greetings of yours are getting better and better, Rand. I feel loved."

"Sorry, Gale." *gag* "Oh _God_ , this is bad. Water, need water…"

"You sound better. Say 'banana.'… 'Bandnanda?'"

*gulp, gulp, gulp*

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Ugh, stupid flavorless water! I can still taste it!"

"Taste water?"

" _Dayquil_ , which I'm trying in vain to wash away. There is no cherry flavor Dayquil. Only some fluorescent orange supposedly citrus shit that tastes like… nuclear… demon vomit."

"Damn, you turn a pretty phrase. Okay, now you have to write a play and put _'nuclear demon vomit'_ in there somewhere."

"Maybe. I'll make your character say it."

"I'm in your play?"

"Hmm. Yes, I like this idea. I'll create a character just for you."

"Wow. I'm touched, Rand, I'm-"

"You'll still have to audition, of course. Just 'cause that's how I roll."

"You're a professional. I respect that, dawg."

"Word."

*pause*… *laughing*

*laughing*

"You escape the Dayquil yet?"

"Mostly. I rubbed my tongue with a washcloth then ate a cookie."

"You are a clever bastard. I say just stick with the yummy cherry alcoholic version."

"It's morning, Gale. I can't be falling asleep all day."

"You were pretty fun all loopy."

"I was not _loopy_."

"You don't remember? It was only a couple of days ago."

"I was not at my best, no, but I wouldn't say I was-"

"You said your cats were gonna eat you."

"I… don't remember that. But I wouldn't put it past them. They get this look in their eyes sometimes."

"You wanted to know if we'd ever snorgled."

"That was _your_ word! I was just speculating as to the true definition… I think we did once, by the way."

"Yeah? Why only once?"

"You were really winded. My knees gave out, and since I was kind of upside down, I caught the floor with my head."

"Ahh, yeah! I remember that… Was worth it… right?"

"Mm… perhaps. It's hazy."

"We'll have to give it another go. Celebrate your renewed health."

" _By phone?_ "

"Who knows?"

"…This time we'll stick the landing."


End file.
